ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Project Redemption
Project: Redemption, formerly known as Project: Zexal, is the project made by Omega King X10, yours truly, the owner of this Wikia. The Project was first created in 2008 and went under multiple constructions and building up with characters, stories and items to be more original as possible. They were originally going to be based of Sonic franchises but dropped due of knowing it needs copyrights from SEGA. It then went animal-human concept but it was debunked as well. In 2015-2016, the characters are now a hybrid: anthropomorphic characters with animal-human characters. 'Character Concepts' Many characters were based of existing Sonic characters with Dragon Ball Z elements but were repeatively debunked and re-drawn several times due of complex designs and ideas (plus, my arts were improving). After high school, I mastered the manga-style art and Human-based character designs and so I began creating an animal-human version of the characters. They were working but new problems were introduced such as animalistic traits for the characters cannot be visibly shown (i.e. eagle traits cannot be visible shown). During college, I start mastering anthropomorphic characters, mainly Sonic characters, and soon I mastered them and now were able to solve all problems. Several characters were based of real people, those I knew, those I hated and those I've never met. Sometime, I made the characters that were based of real people be the polar opposite of their actual self, gesturing how they should behave. However, to evade issues, I add several traits to remove the traits based of real person. Not all characters are based of actual person. Some were fusion of existing characters or some were pure original. 'Locations' The story was originally based around Archie Comic Sonic world in 2008 but later debunked to create a more original world. I gain the idea of creating a world known as Neo Earth, a planet that were 100% non-polluted thanks to the Humans who created 7 mega-islands known as Neo Continents. The idea were further boosted with the concepts and ideas from Solatoro: Red the Hunter and Bioshock Infinity. Unlike Earth, the surfaces' locations were named differently and filled with unique creatures while the Neo Continents being based of futuristic cities from any known future-based medias. 'Cultures and Religion' I have vaque knowledge with real-life cultures beside my own in Puerto Rico but to make it up, I was cross-jointing cultures from the said DS Game with that of Archie Sonic Comics as well as some original twists. As for religion, due of High School DxD had offended the religion culture of Tao, Budda, Greek, Christian and others, I cannot risk making that mistake again so I began to creates unique religions that are completely fictions. One example, a cult based around the Imperial Red Dragon. 'Items' There are several items I am making and some are in work but others are complete such as the Dragon Blade and T-Energy. 'People Involved With Project: Redemption' Many people were involved with the project but they end up betraying me and resulted my reputation be destroyed. However, few people remains faithful and are happy to share ideas with the projects. Two of them are the Deviant Artists, RDtheHProduction and FoxFlameBlade125. 'Rating and Contents' Project: Redemption are PG-13, mainly for Teenagers and Adult viewers/readers, depending if I post it on Fanfiction or find someone to animate it on Youtube and/or Daily Motion. It contains mild languages, suggestive/sexual theme (in-between mild and regular), comedy, fantasy violence, blood, emotional drama and dark theme. The theme is mainly comedy/action/adventure and it's a fusion between fantasy and sci-fi. 'Homage' The Project were homages to One Piece, Naruto, Solatorobo: Red the Hunter, Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog, Dragon Ball Super, Fairy Tail, One Punch Man and Seven Deadly Sins. 'Other Projects' There are also other projects but I will only have them in names. *'Project: ''NinjaXRobot' *'Project: Monster Huntress''' Category:Projects